


Sebaciel Drabbles

by Zinthr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Compilation, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Poetic, Romance, prose, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthr/pseuds/Zinthr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collective of Sebaciel drabbles I have written. New chapters will be added at random intervals, whenever I happen to write one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Rating ; T  
> A fight.

They were fighting again. 

It wasn't over anything serious - Sebastian had made a joke in bad taste, Ciel got mad. Once they got home, everything exploded. 

They shouted, screamed, called names and pointed fingers. It ended up with Ciel storming out of the living room, red-faced and teary-eyed, and falling into the blue-satin sheets of their shared bed. He screamed into the pillow and beat his small fists on the sheets.

Sebastian heard him yell and immediately began to feel bad. Had he yelled to loud, went too far? He walked into the bedroom slowly, almost like he was approaching a scared animal. Ciel heard him, but didn't respond, and continued to cry quietly into the pillow. 

Sebastian climbed onto the bed and started to whisper apologies, slowly moving to lay down on Ciel. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, licking the shell of his ear and saying how sorry he was, how much he loved him. 

Ciel giggled and smiled, despite himself. He rolled over, wiping some tears off of his red face with the back of his hand. Sebastian chuckled, and wiped the snot off of Ciel’s face with one sleeve.

They began to kiss. Softly, slowly - as if they hadn't fought at all. 

As if this didn't happen all the time, as if they wouldn't be doing it all over again later in the week. 

But hey, it's just who they were. They fought and loved as passionately as they could. Ciel knew as he rolled on top of Sebastian and rubbed their noses together. He knew as well as the day they had started dating. 

Sure, they fought a lot. But it it’s just their way of loving.


	2. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M  
> Its all just so easy, for them.

It's all just so easy for them. 

They lie in bed, two bodies slowly bleeding into one. Everything about their relationship has just been so easy, from the meeting to the dates to the sex, it's all just...perfect. Even the fights, the horrible crying and shouting of the fights - that, too, happens easily. It melts away into happy times quickly and smoothly, as if the fight was never there. 

Sebastian slowly thrusts against Ciel, the smaller boy nearly covered by his body. Ciel lay on his stomach, his hips only raised enough that Sebastian could fit his hand under. He actually stopped to yawn at one point, the slow pleasure making him dizzy and tired. 

Sure, they had passionate nights, rough sex - but honestly, Ciel preferred this. The slow, easy sex filled with whispered 'I love you's and and quiet breathing. He groaned softly against the pillow as Sebastian's hips stuttered, before pressed into him deep and letting go.

Ciel might have came - he wasn't honestly sure. All he knew is that he was warm and safe and loved, Sebastian's larger body wrapped around his and a thick blanket over top. "Happy Birthday..." Sebastian murmured in his ear, before nuzzling his face into Ciel's neck. 

Ciel peeked open one eye and looked at the window of their shared dorm room. Snow was falling, and it was dark - probably around two in the morning. He could see faint Christmas lights in the distance. 

They had met here, at this college. They had fallen in love here. It had been obvious to everyone they knew, as obvious as it was now. 

They fell quickly and quietly, nearly no bumps along the way. 

It was all just so...  
Easy. 

Ciel shifted, snuggling closer to Sebastian. He closed his eyes and buried his face under the blankets. Sebastian kissed his neck softly, and tightened his arms around the smaller boy just a hair. 

Ciel smiled.  
Easy - just how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of - hopefully - many! Tags will be added as the chapters progress.
> 
> If you want, feel free to send a message to me on tumblr about this fic! my tumblr is PhantomhiveOfBees.


End file.
